


Work for Idle Hands [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Sparring, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Work for Idle Hands" by hauntedjaeger.After all that. After making her believe that there might be people in this galaxy who weren’t just out for themselves. “You must be awful strapped for cash,” Cara says, mouth twisting with the bitterness of it.His hand settles on his blaster. “I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold.”That probably intimidates other people, but Cara has fought him to a standstill. She knows his moves. Moreover, she’s seen him walking stiff first thing in the morning, his knees paining him.“Let’s not,” says Cara, and she kicks her table over.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	Work for Idle Hands [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedjaeger (saellys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Work for Idle Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801130) by [hauntedjaeger (saellys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/hauntedjaeger). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 8:57  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/work%20for%20idle%20hands.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/work%20for%20idle%20hands%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X! Thanks to hauntedjaeger for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
